Takdir
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Sasuke menghela napas lega. Hinata akan menunggunya. Ia pasti kembali, untuk bersama Hinata./SasuHina-Narusaku/for Lifda & L


30 Oktober 2012!

Naruto milik Masashi K.

PERHATIAN: Au, ooc, absurd, SasuHina & NaruSaku! Bukan fakta, curhat, kode, dsb. Ini fanfiksi yang terinspirasi kenyataan dengan tambahan di sana-sini.

.

Takdir.

.

Hari pertama semester ke enam bagi murid kelas XII. Persiapan untuk ujian makin digalakkan sekolah. Mulai dari diadakannya kelompok belajar, pendalaman materi, try out, dan lain-lain. Belajar efektif di semester ini pun hanya sekitar tiga bulan. Jumlah siswa-siswi yang sakit juga terus meningkat, entah karena stres atau penyebab lain.

Tiba-tiba Bapak Guru memukul meja, mengejutkan semua murid yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Selamat pagi, semua!"

Murid-murid menjawab ragu, "…Pagiii, Pak."

"Maaf saya datang telat…"

Naruto memotong, "Pak Kakashi tersesat lagi?"

Kakashi menarik napas pelan. "Ya... Begitulah," jawabnya ambigu. "Oke. Sudah diputuskan, denah tempat duduk akan saya tentukan." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa begitu Pak?" protes Kiba tidak terima. Ia merasa sudah klop sebangku dengan Shino, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar.

"Hanya sebagian, Kiba. Kau tenang saja," jelas Kakashi.

"Pasangkan saya dengan Sakura, Pak!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran yang ditujukan pada Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. "Jangan Paaak!"

Selanjutnya kelas menjadi ricuh. Kebanyakan siswi berbisik-bisik dengan gaya yang sok imut berharap bisa sebangku dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Kau tahu, Sasuke yang ganteng, cool, pintar–eh jenius, dan tentu saja Uchiha. Sementara siswi-siswi berusaha menggaet Sasuke, pihak yang bersangkutan malah menginginkan sebangku dengan Hinata. Serius, Hinata. Hinata yang seorang Hyuuga, yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul itu. Iya, yang itu.

Suara Kakashi meninggi, "Harap tenang! Sakura, kamu tukar tempat duduk dengan Sasuke!"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, tampak tidak percaya. Ingin menangis rasanya. "Saya duduk dengan Sasuke, Pak? Serius?!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Pak! Kok gitu?"

Sementara Sasuke hanya pasrah saja. Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Tetapi yah aslinya sih tidak sepenuhnya pasrah.

Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala. "Sakura tukar tempat dengan Sasuke. Sakura duduk di tempatnya Sasuke, sebangku sama Naruto. Sasuke pindah ke tempat Sakura, sebangku Hinata," terang Kakashi panjang lebar, agar kedua muridnya yang rada lemot itu mengerti.

Lantas teriakan Naruto memenuhi ruangan. "Yeah!" kemudian tanpa tahu malu menyanyikan Gangnam Style.

"Pak, saya nggak mau! Ini nggak adil buat saya!" ratap Sakura. Moodnya langsung turun drastis. Matanya menatap Naruto nyalang.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua cepat tukar tempat," perintah Kakashi tegas.

Sasuke mendengus. "Merepotkan," bisiknya seraya menyeringai.

Bel berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai. Kakashi pun segera menyiapkan pelajarannya.

"Nah, jam pertama saja sudah habis. Ayo cepat keluarkan bukunya! Niat belajar kan?" katanya.

Sakura melongo. "Udah Pak? Yang pindah tempat cuma saya?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Iya," jawab Kakashi dengan entengnya.

"APAAA?!"

Sepanjang pelajaran Hinata hanya berdoa meminta perlindungan pada yang mahakuasa agar dilindungi dari makhluk menyeramkan di sebelahnya. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, enggan melirik sedikit pun ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai. Mengerikan.

.

Sasuke Uchiha melirik Hinata yang nampak serius. Soal di hadapannya hanya diperhatikan, tanpa mencoba untuk dikerjakan. Sementara Sasuke telah menyelesaikan semua soal yang diberikan. Ya memang beda sih, Hinata agak lemah dalam berhitung, apa lagi pelajaran fisika.

"Kamu nggak ngerti?"

Kontan Hinata berjingkat. "Ap-ap-apa?" ujarnya gelagapan. Untung saja bukan nyanyi seperti Naruto barusan.

Sasuke berdehem. "Maaf ngagetin. Kamu ngerti nggak?" ulangnya.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "I-iya, eeh nggak…" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Buku Hinata langsung berpindah tangan ke Sasuke. Lalu pensil Sasuke mencoret-coret buku tulis Hinata. Sambil menulis, Sasuke menjelaskan langkah-langkah mengerjakannya. Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar Sasuke berkata panjang lebar. Ia masih bingung, dan kaget atas tingkah cowok itu. Selama ini Sasuke memang jarang bicara, apa lagi dengannya. Eh seingatnya malah tidak pernah.

"Jelas kan?"

Hinata tersentak. "Ah, yang mana ya? E-eh a-aku nggak ngerti… Maaf."

Kemudian Sasuke menghela napas. "Makanya perhatikan. Nih lihat."

Setelah itu Sasuke mengulang semua penjelasannya secara perlahan agar Hinata mengerti. Hinata menanggapi dengan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, karena merasa kurang jelas. Sesekali Sasuke tertawa disebabkan respons Hinata yang kelamaan itu. Sedangkan Hinata merengut jika Sasuke mengejeknya lemot. Ah tapi memang benar sih…

Kakashi yang tidak sengaja melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

.

"Hai!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih bergelut bersama soal fisika, padahal jam pelajarannya sudah selesai dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang kan waktunya istirahat.

Tiba-tiba buku tulis Hinata diambil secara paksa oleh Sakura. "Ah yang ini, aku juga nggak ngerti. Ajarin aku dong, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Bisa kan nggak ganggu kita? Aku lagi jelasin ke Hinata. Kamu juga sebenarnya udah ngerti kan?" ujarnya ketus. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk, tidak mau turut serta pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku beli dua bento nih. Sasuke mau?" Sakura berpura-pura tak mendengar jawaban sinis cowok itu dengan tetap berusaha menjauhkannya dari Hinata. "Kita makan di atap sekolah yuk."

Suara kursi bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai telah menyadarkan Sasuke. Hinata sudah pergi, membawa bekal di tangannya. Pasti mau ke halaman.

Sasuke bangkit untuk segera menyusulnya. "Hinata, tunggu sebentar," katanya tergesa.

Melihat itu ekspresi cerah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi sendu. "Ah, ternyata benar. Sasuke menyukai Hinata..." tuturnya lesu.

.

"Yak, jadi kelompok ke tujuh adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, dan Sasuke Uchiha. Ada yang mau bertanya?"

"Bu Kurenai, jadi tugasnya apa?" tanya Naruto, entah polos atau bodoh. Sudah dijelaskan berkali-kali pun Naruto masih bertanya.

Bu Kurenai menghela napas. "Menampilkan drama, Naruto," jawabnya lunglai.

"Naskah dramanya, Bu?"

"Terserah."

"Okeee!"

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto dengan kasar. "Berisik!" rutuknya. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Nah, karena ini sudah bulan ketiga dan ujian praktik akan dilaksanakan, jadi waktu persiapan untuk materi drama hanya seminggu," kata Bu Kurenai.

"Bu–"

Kata-kata Naruto segera dipotong Bu Kurenai. "Tidak ada protes."

"Tidaaaak~ saya bakalan gilaaa!" teriak Naruto sok dramatis.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Emang udah gila kan," tutur Sasuke.

Mendengarnya Hinata tertawa kecil. Sedang Sakura tidak berhenti mendengus sedari tadi.

.

Tak disangka Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Bagaimana kalau Little Mermaid?" usulnya, yang kemudian langsung disesali ketiganya.

Sakura menggeram kesal. "Jangan bodoh! Maksudmu apa, hah?"

Naruto nyengir. "Sakura jadi Ariel, aku jadi... Pangerannya... Aduh siapa tuh namanya?"

"Jangan mimpi!"

"K-kalian... B-bagaimana dengan Red Riding Hood?" gagas Hinata takut-takut.

"Kamu jadi... Gadis bertudung merah, Sasuke... Serigala, Naruto jadi pemburu," Sakura mencoba menyesuaikan peran yang pas. "Trus aku? Jadi neneknya gitu?" gerutu gadis itu.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa sih..." ucapnya, membuat tatapan setajam silet milik Sakura beralih ke arahnya.

"Narutooo!"

"Eh maksudku... Bukan b-begitu. Ceritanya kita ubah saja, jadi versi yang beda," Hinata menyela.

"Benar juga..." kata Sakura disertai tatapannya yang menerawang.

Hening sejenak, dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama, suara Sasuke keluar juga. "Hn. Gadis bertudung itu mau ke rumah tantenya. Di jalan ia bertemu serigala yang ternyata jelmaan dari pangeran yang dikutuk. Karena suatu hal, mereka bersama-sama ke rumah tantenya. Sampai disana mereka berdua dipersilakan masuk dan dijamu. Pamannya yang baru pulang kaget saat melihat pangeran. Cuma pamannya yang tahu sosok pangeran, karena ia bekerja pada raja. Dan pamannya berniat memulangkan pangeran. Tapi karena pangeran jatuh cinta pada si gadis merah, yang ternyata gara-gara itu berhasil menghapus kutukan, gadis itu juga dibawa ke istana untuk tinggal bersama pangeran dan menjadi istrinya. Selesai. Happy ending."

Semua orang melongo.

.

"Pulang bareng?" ajak Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak. Kenapa sih Sasuke selalu saja mengejutkannya. Bikin jantungan, tahu.

"Mau bareng nggak?" tawarnya lagi.

"Ka-kamu naik apa?"

"Motor," jawab Sasuke. "Sudah cepat ikut saja."

Ragu-ragu Hinata berkata, "B-baiklah."

"Kamu tunggu di gerbang," ujar Sasuke sebelum pergi ke parkiran.

Sambil berjalan ke gerbang sekolah Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 18.05 saja. Ia tak mengira latihan dramanya akan selama ini. Kalau pulang sendirian sebenarnya dia tidak berani. Tapi jika pulang bersama Sasuke, aslinya ia kurang yakin. Ini yang pertama bagi Hinata. Sudah pulang malam, diantar seorang laki-laki pula.

"Naik."

Kemudian Hinata menaiki sepeda motor Sasuke disertai perasaan gelisah. Entahlah, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Berdekatan dengan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Pegangan, nanti jatuh," ucapnya dengan modus keselamatan.

Karena Hinata tidak berani, jadi ia berpegangan pada tas Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke, jangan ngebut," perintahnya pada cowok itu.

"Iya iya."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

Mendadak Naruto datang merusuh. "Bagaimana?"

Nampak kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Bingung. "Apa?"

"Kemarin kalian pulang naik apa? Aku dan Sakura kan pulang duluan."

"Jelas-jelas aku naik motor, bodoh."

Naruto mengernyitkan kening. "Lalu Hinata?"

"Sama," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Serta merta seruan Naruto mengagetkan sekelas. "APA?! MAKSUDMU?"

"Aku mengantarnya pulang."

Tatapan Naruto beralih ke Hinata. "Hinata, benar?" tanyanya meminta kepastian. Dan Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Lantas Naruto berseru takjub, "Hebaaat!"

Kerutan di kening Sasuke bertambah. "Apa yang hebat?"

"Jangan sok jaim deh Sasuke." Naruto menyeringai bak rubah.

Sasuke langsung tergagap. Perutnya mendadak mulas. "A-apa sih?"

"Hinata, Sasuke ini menyukaimu!" seru Naruto berterus terang, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Kontan wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan. Lututnya pun tiba-tiba lemas, dan ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke panik. "Nggak! Jangan sok tahu."

"Kamu kan yang bilang sendiri padaku. Aku nggak mengada-ada," tutur Naruto dengan serius. "Hinata, kamu mau jadi pacar Sasuke kan?"

Hinata hanya diam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaranya bagaikan menghilang entah kemana.

.

"Tadi kalian kurang menjiwai," komentar Naruto mengenai penampilan drama mereka barusan.

Sakura membantah, "Yaudah. Kita kan sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Bukan kamu, Sakura. Tapi mereka," Naruto menunjuk dua insan di depannya, Sasuke dan Hinata. "Seharusnya kalian lebih profesional." tambahnya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Hmm iya juga ya. Saat adegan kalian berdua, terasa kaku begitu..."

Lalu Naruto menghela napas. "Kalian kenapa sih? Jangan saling diam dong, cerita-cerita ada apaan," ujarnya.

Selanjutnya hening menemani.

"Ah sudah terserah kalian lah." kemudian Naruto pergi. Disusul oleh Sakura.

Semenjak saat itu pun mereka berdua berubah seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal. Tidak berinteraksi lagi bak orang asing. Padahal mereka baru dekat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Entahlah apa penyebabnya.

.

Dua bulan kemudian acara perpisahan kelas XII diadakan. Untuk tahun ini acara tersebut berlangsung di sekolah. Menurut panitia, perpisahan di sekolah lebih baik dari perpisahan di luar sekolah yang akan memberatkan orang tua. Pihak guru pun sepaham.

Sakura sedang asyik-asyiknya bercerita pada Hinata ketika Naruto turun dari panggung untuk menghampirinya. Hinata yang melihat sosok Naruto ke arah mereka langsung menyenggol Sakura. Sambil bernyanyi Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang terheran-heran. Gadis itu juga tidak menemukan Hinata saat menoleh ke sampingnya. Pipinya langsung memerah tatkala Naruto meraih tangannya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata, "Sakura, aku suka kamu. Mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Harap-harap cemas Naruto menunggu jawaban Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sakura mengangguk disertai gayanya yang malu-malu. Lantas Naruto melompat kegirangan, ternyata usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kemudian cowok itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke panggung untuk berduet.

Saat itu hampir semua orang larut dalam atmosfer kebahagiaan.

.

"APA? KE INGGRIS? BESOK?!"

"Hn."

Naruto merengut. "Ngapain kamu ke sana?" tanyanya pada sahabat sehidup semati sejiwanya, Sasuke. Tapi rasanya diragukan jika Sasuke yang menganggap Naruto seperti itu.

"Kuliah lah," jawab Sasuke geregetan.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto lagi , kini air mukanya terlihat sendu.

"Tergantung. Paling lama mungkin empat tahun."

"Terus Hinata bagaimana?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

Kontan Sasuke tertegun. "Hinata… Aku nggak tahu."

"Sasuke, pokoknya kamu harus bilang ke Hinata!"

Naruto langsung menarik paksa Sasuke, menyeretnya untuk menemui Hinata. Kalau tidak dengan cara ini, pasti Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. "Daripada menyesal nanti," pesan Naruto.

Hinata sedang menghampiri kakaknya ketika mereka bertiga sampai di halaman sekolah.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto cepat-cepat, keburu Hinata pulang.

Sasuke langsung mendatangi Hinata. "Hinata, aku mau ngomong."

"A-apa?"

"Besok aku berangkat ke Inggris, mau melanjutkan studi. Mungkin sekitar empat tahunan… Nanti aku akan balik lagi ke sini," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. "Hm, a-aku ngerti kok."

"Hn."

"Udah kan? Yaudah a-aku pulang du-duluan ya, Kak Neji udah nunggu aku."

Sasuke segera meraih tangan Hinata. Ditatapnya kedua mata lavendernya dalam-dalam. "Kamu… Mau nunggu aku kan? Aku pasti pulang."

Paras cantik Hinata berubah warna menjadi merah. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Hinata akan menunggunya. Ia pasti kembali, untuk bersama Hinata.

Selesai.

A/n: jangan tanya alurr._. Ini tuh bikinnya dikebut. Jadi ya...gitulah. Mana idenya kabur mulu lagi.-.

Oiya hbd kemalicious satu! Hbd juga abang jadi-jadian! Udah 14 tahun nih gaboleh ngambek lagi yaa :p Lif, balik ke ffn lagih! Bang, kapan nih kolaborasinyaah? Maaf ya publishnya gak pas 30 oktober.-. gapapa kan? Oke. Sekian.

Tanpa banyak omong, karena aku sangat tau kekurangan ff ini, kalo disebutin malah gak bakal selesai-_- jadi kasih aku kritik, saran, dll (flame gak termasuk) biar aku bisa nulis lebih baik ya :]

#salamabsurd 2012,

U.F


End file.
